Eu te odeio!
by Sohma-kuun
Summary: Kyo não aguenta mais; está com um ódio profundo por Yuki; nem que a consequência seja a própria ida para o inferno!


_**Eu te odeio!**_

_**Capitulo 1 ~ Ódio**_

"Sua ratazana, maldita!", a voz de Kyo saiu alta e irritada, enquanto levantava a mão para socar a face esquerda de Yuki;

O jovem de cabelos prateados somente se esquivou do soco do Gato, levantou a perna e chutou as costas do ruivo, fazendo-o cair no chão.

"Que fácil!", foi a única coisa que Yuki disse, adentrando a residência Sohma; passando por Honda-san que estava parada do lado da porta, olhando a briga dos garotos.

A jovem saiu da porta e foi até o Gato, que ainda estava caído no chão. A menina de cabelos chocolates ajudou Kyo a se levantar, após ajudá-lo, o ruivo tirou as mãos da menina de cima dos ombros, para depois o mesmo adentrar a casa.

"Por que eles ainda brigam?", indagava-se a si mesma Tohru – "Por que não podem ser amigos?".

"Tohru?", a voz de Kyo tirou a jovem de seus pensamentos, fazendo um sinal com a cabeça para que a mesma adentra-se a casa.

A passos leves, Honda entrou na residência olhando fixamente para Kyo.

O dia já se transformava em noite; Yuki estava na sala lendo um dos livros que teria que apresentar na aula de literatura; Honda-san estava na cozinha fazendo o jantar; Shigure estava em sua sala, mexendo em seu computador, escrevendo um de seus romances; o céu mesclava tons de laranja e azul escuro, os olhos rubis do Bichano, percorriam todo o horizonte, olhando o Sol sumir atrás de umas montanhas; sua mente lembra-se da briga que tivera com o Rato mais cedo, cada fala, cada gesto de Yuki o fazia ferver em raiva.

"Como ele se mantém tão sereno no meio de uma briga?", perguntava-se o Gato, a mente do ruivo estava perdida; lembrou-se de algo que ouvira umas meninas falando, e um sorriso quase maníaco aparecia em seus lábios.

"Kyon-kun!", a voz de Tohru berrou alto; chamando o Gato.

O jovem de cabelos alaranjados pulo do telhado indo ao chão, bem como um felino; olhava para Honda, essa tinha um olhar azul-piscina que conquistava qualquer.

"O jantar está pronto?", perguntara, antes que ficasse perdido naquele olhar tão belo.

"Sim, foi pra isso que te chamei!", falou em seu tom alegre, fechando os olhos e abrindo um sorriso tão delicado quanto a garota.

Kyo sentiu sua face corar ao ver aquele sorriso, e andou a passos leves até a porta, preparando-se para adentrar a casa; chamou a menina para entrar, que também entrou na residência indo diretamente para a sala de jantar.

Após o jantar, Kyo estava deitado em seu quarto, estava com as pálpebras fechadas, e lembrou-se do rosto calmo de Yuki durante a briga; rapidamente pegou o travesseiro, jogando o mesmo contra a parede, estava em um ódio profundo. E novamente um sorriso maníaco desenhou-se em seus lábios.

~0~

O céu estava em seu eterno crepúsculo, os olhos vermelhos como sangue de uma garota visualizavam uma aranha, que tecia uma teia muito perto da mesma;

Dentro de sua casa, uma senhora já de idade avançada estava sentada; logo um computador que se encontrava em uma sala ao lado de onde essa senhora estava sentada, ficara com a tela vermelha.

"Ai, Ai! Mensagem pra você!", a voz da velha foi baixa e levemente inocente.A jovem levanta-se de onde estava sentada.

"Já vou, vovó!", a menina disse essas palavras em um tom sóbrio e calmo.

~0~

O dia já estava claro, todos os alunos do colégio Kaibara estavam em suas classes, conversando entre si, ou apenas sentados terminando a lição do dia anterior.

Em especial, um grupo de alunos da classe 1B estavam conversando animadamente, com exceção de um, Kyo Sohma estava apenas sentado em sua carteira, olhando para a ratazana, com um sorriso que assustava qualquer um; alguns minutos se passaram, e o professor adentrou a sala, fazendo todos ficarem em silêncio.

Alguns minutos após a matéria ter sido passada na lousa, ouvisse batidas na porta, o professor dirigi-se a mesma, abrindo-a e após esse ato, observa que havia uma bela mulher parada a sua frente.

"Com licença, gostaria de falar com Sohma Kyo, é urgente!", as palavras saem da boca da moça em um tom delicado e doce.

"Ah... Claro... Sohma Kyo, essa moça gostaria de falar com você", diz o professor com a face corada pela beleza da moça.

O ruivo levantasse de sua carteira e dirigi-se para a moça, deixando para trás uma Tohru muito preocupada.

Ambos andaram durante o corredor vazio; até que a moça para, abrindo uma sala, e pede que o Gato adentra-se; ao entrar Kyo se vê em um lugar totalmente desconhecido, onde só havia uma arvore a sua frente, e o céu estava em crepúsculo vermelho e laranja; de repente aparece uma jovem com longos cabelos negros, usando um uniforme escolar preto e com olhos vermelhos como sangue.

"Quem é você?", a voz do ruivo saiu fraca e quase inaudível.

"Você me chamou, meu nome é Ai Enma!", falou a jovem em um tom sóbrio.

"Hell Girl?", disse arregalando os olhos.

A jovem joga os cabelos que estavam em seu braço para trás e ajoelha-se pegando no chão um boneco de palha preto com um laço vermelho em seu pescoço.

"Tome, pegue-o", diz entregando o boneco ao ruivo –" se você realmente quer vingança, basta puxar esse laço vermelho, desatá-lo, significa que você fez um pacto oficial comigo, a pessoa que você odeia ira imediatamente para o inferno...", ao ouvir essa parte, Kyo ia puxar o laço –"...entretanto, se você puxar, também pagara um preço, quando você morrer sua alma também ira para o inferno!".

Kyo arregala os olhos assustado, e quase deixa o boneco cair no chão.

"Você jamais ira para o céu, e sua alma ira pairar entre a dor e o sofrimento...".

O jovem abre os olhos e vê-se fora da sala, e com o boneco em sua mão; Ai Enma está atrás do Gato e fica observando-o.

~0~

As aulas já acabaram, Yuki e Tohru estavam na entrada do colégio esperando Kyo sair; enquanto isso, o ruivo estava no banheiro, olhava atentamente para o boneco em sua mão, queria puxar o laço, mas ao lembrar do que a Hell Girl lhe disse, desisti. Guarda o boneco no bolso e vai de encontro a Honda e Yuki que ainda estavam esperando eles.

"Você demorou, achei que tinha morrido lá dentro!", diz o Rato querendo zombar do ruivo, entretanto, o Gato ignora. O que deixa o Rato e a garota assustado, isso não era típico de Kyo.

~0~

Ai Enma estava em seu quarto, deitada no chão, olhando atentamente para sua bola, mas a mente da jovem estava longe daquela imagem.

"Ai, está tudo bem?", sua 'avó' pergunta preocupada com a jovem.

"Sim...", responde com um pouco de emoção; o que assusta ambas.

"Você não...", sua avó num pode terminar a frase, pois não teria certeza se era verdade ou não; Ai se levanta de onde estava deitada.

"Vou dar um passeio...", diz indo até a porta.

~0~

A manhã de sábado chegara, Kyo havia acordado; desceu até a cozinha, encontrando-se sozinho na casa, vê um bilhete de Honda na porta da geladeira, o pega e põe-se à ler:

"Bom dia !! Fui até a casa de Hana-chan e dormirei lá, Shigure-san foi ver o Aayme, ele parece estar doente, tem comida na geladeira, beijinhos Tohru"

Kyo colocou o bilhete na mesa e fica de olhos fechados, as lembranças estão na sua mente, desde que recebera o boneco todas as brigas que tivera com Yuki estava passando pela sua cabeça, como se a vida estivesse por um fio para acabar. Mas uma lembrança maior retorna a sua mente.

*FLASHBACK*

Kyo estava deitado em seu quarto, olhava para o boneco em sua mão, hesitava se deveria puxar ou não.

"O que vai fazer?", uma voz adentrou o cômodo, assustado o Gato se sentara na cama.

"O que você faz aqui?", indagou um pouco assustado.

"Queria saber o que você vai fazer...", respondeu em um tom meio feliz.

"Eu não sei...", fala o jovem jogando o boneco sobre a cama. De repente sente uma mão lhe envolver o rosto, vê Ai com a mão em sua bochecha esquerda; a jovem ao perceber o calor do contato retira sua mão e desaparece.

*FIM FO FLASHBACK*

O ruivo não sabe o porque, mais gostou de sentir a mão da Hell Girl em seu rosto.

"Onde está Tohru?", uma voz retira Kyo de seus pensamentos, vira-se e vê Yuki na porta da cozinha olhando para o mesmo.

"Foi até a casa de Hana-chan, e Shigure foi ver o seu irmão", diz encarando os olhos ametistas do Rato. O jovem de madeixas prateadas se assusta, Kyo falou em um tom calmo, esperava que o Gato Gritasse com ele, começando uma briga.

O ruivo anda a passos leves, saindo da cozinha e subindo as escadas; Yuki vira-se para falar com Kyo mas é surpreendido por uma garota a sua frente.

"Quem é você?", indaga o jovem Sohma.

Continua...

**_N/A:_** õ// Êêêêêêê ... Tive coragem pra postar essa fic, é a primeira que eu posto, mas espero que vocês gostem, depois eu posto o capitulo 2 =D

Genteee... por favor !!! Me mandem REVIEWS, pois nunca postei antes e nem pedi qe ninguéém lesse; por esse motivo nãão sei se está BOA (ýy)


End file.
